4 Year Anniversary
by DefineAuthor
Summary: Things were fine when one word changed it. It was a Fabina anniversary but a word ruined it. Bad at summaries just R&R (read and review) ONE-SHOT. Suggest next couple!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Story- 4 years anniversary

Nina's P.O.V

In 2 days is our 4 years together. Fabian and I have a been through alot, we almost died together, we've done mysteries together, we dated different people when I couldnt come back, I foud him at this reunion which I was really lucky to get into and more. "Supper!" Alfie yelled from downstairs. I walked downstairs to see everyone sitting down, I quickly went to my chair and sat down. As i looked around the table I saw spaghetti. No. Alfie and Jerome is gonna start a food fight. As we were eating everyone was quiet, no food fights, Fabian isnt going "Guys stop that", Amber is not making a fuss abou her dress being and no-one was even talking. I had to start something. "Hey Guys, remember when it was my first day here and we had spaghetti." I said smiling at the memories, "oh yeah and Jerome and Alfie started a food fight" Mara started laughing, "and how Amber came in and spaghetti flinged at her" Jerome laughed, "and I poured water on Nina" Patricia laughed, "Yeah, it was actually refreshing" I laughed, soon every body atthe table was laughing. While we were laughing at the fun memories Victor came in, "stop laughing!" He Yelled "have manners now eat!" Then he left, we all started laughing again, "Same old Victor" Fabian notified.

We finished eating. I was about to take my necklace out to see if it was ok when it wasn't their, then i remembered that i put it in a box under my bed. I went upstairs to see Amber sitting at her vanity, "Hey Neens" she greeted, "Hello Amber" I said as I went under my bed to get my box, "Can I give you a makeover for your date or whatever it is your doing with Fabian for you anniversary?" She asked, I bumped my head under the bed, like last 2 years ago when we were going to the cellar through the passage way." Am makeover?" I asked Amber, "Yeah!" She said while clapping her hands, "ok, I guess". I found the necklace and out it on. "Can you believe its been year now and then Fabian and you got back together after you didn't come back, then the reunion and this is like our second reunion because Eddie begged his Dad inti letting us have a second one" she told, wow she could speak really fast, I just rest of the day we were just at the common room talking and we watched a movie.

2 days later

I woke up to the sound of Amber screaming "IT'S YOUR ANNIVERSARY, IT'S YOUR ANIVERSARY!", "Amber stop screaming!" I groaned, "ok but you are not to look at Fabian before your date" she said sitting down on my bed, "ok Amber this is not a wedding day" I said standing up "now lets get read and eat breakfast". I came in to the dining to see everyone stairing at me while smiling. It was creepy. "It's yours and Fabian's anniversary!" The said in getting louder in every word, I just smiled and sat down but Fabian wasn't their, "Hey Guy do you know where Fabian is?" I asked, "Uh... He's just... Um at is Yncle Ade's, just checking on his auncle" Eddie said abit to fast to make me relise he was lying but I just went along with it because I knew that Fabian was planning something, "ok".

4 hours later

It was 12:00, I had an hour to get ready for whatever Fabian was planning. Amber gave me a short blue dress to wear and she did my make up and straightened my hair and gave me blue small high heels. "Done!" Amber squeled "so... do you like it?" She asked. I looked at my self at the mirror, "like it? I love it" I notified, "ok now go down their and have fun, and tell me everything" Amber said pushing me outside, I came back in to get my phone and my purse, "Oops" Amber smiled. I went downstairs to see Fabian waiting, "hey" he said sounding like he didn't belive it was me. "Are you ready?" He asked, "yes" I said then he took my hand.

We walked abit far from the house until Fabian led me to a place with a big feild and a nice country view with the sun setting and a picinic blanket, "It's beautiful" I smiled, "you are" he replied, we sat down at the blanket talking about fun times, we decided to have a little chase around. I took my heels off and ran around the feild Fabian trying to catch me, "Mara! Wait up" he yelled, I stopped, he called me Mara, he still has feeling for Mara, I turned around to see him stop. He quickly ran over to me, "look Nina, I-" he was interrupted by me, "No! Don't even bother talking to me!" i said running away to get my heels and ran back to the house.

I opened the door and closed it crying, I saw everyone looking happy in the common room talking and laughing until Joy saw me, "Nina, what's wrong?" She asked, "Nothing" I replied trying not to cry more and ran upstairs.

Joy's P.O.V

I saw Nina crying, I asked if she was alright and she just went saying Nothing. I went into the commona wephere everyone was laughing and talking, "Guys, Nina is back but she was crying something happened" I interrupted them, "What! Why?" Mara asked, "I don't know" I came in and we all went up to him, "Guys not now" he said then went to his room, "Ok we need a boy to talk to Fabian and a girl to talk to Nina" I planned, "I'll go" Eddie volunteered so did Patricia. After a while they came back. "Ok guys what happened?" Amber asked, "This is what I heard from Nina. Everything was going out well, they chased eachother around and then Fabian told her to wait for him but called her Mara" Patricia explained, "same with Fabian, except he was really angry at himself" Eddie said, "Let's see if it gets any better, if it dosen't then we need a plan" Alfie said, "Finally, being serious" Jerome said.

Next day

Patricia's P.O.V

Nina came down stairs looking all better, "Goodmorning guys" she greeted as if nothing happened, "Goodmorning" we replied akwardly, "Nina, are you ok?" Jerome asked, "I'm better than ok" she said then went to kitchen to help Amber out with the plates, "is she really ok?" I asked them whisphering and they just shrugged their shoulders. Fabian then came in "Hey Guys!" He said all happily, "Ok guys let's eat" I suggested. When we sat down Nina sat where Amber usually did and Fabian sat where Mick usually sits so they were far away from eachother as possible. "Are you guys ok?" I asked both of them, "Yes we are, actually we are better then ok we are alright" Nina said, "Yeah Fine as this pancake" Fabian said, "Fine as a persone who thinks about what they say before they actually say it" Nina said as he voice got louder, "Fine as a person who takes time to listen to what people have to say" Fabian said at the same tone as Nina, "that is it!" nina yelled "I am not talking to you ever" and then she walked up to Fabian witha jug of water in her hand and pured it on his head, "Fine!" Fabian yelled, "Fine!" nina yelled, "Good" Fabian shouted, "Good" Nina shouted, "ARGH!" They groaned really loudly at eachother then left, "Wow that was unexpected" Amber said, "Guys they are deffinatley getting worse!" Mara said, "why did I have to date Fabian!" Mara muttered, that was lucky, its a good thing isnt here.

Eddie's P.O.V

We were sitting at the table after Nina and Fabian had a huge fight, "Guys I have plan" Amber squeled, "to get Fabian and Nina to stop fighting and Nina not pouring liquid ontop Fabian like Patricia", "hey!" Patricia grunnted. After a few hours Amber finished explaining everything "got it guys?" She asked "yes" we approved to her plan. Now it was starting.

"Fabian can you help me with something in Amber's room and Nina won't be their it's ok" I asked and he stood up and followed me. We were in front of Amber and Nina's room, i pished him in and locked the door and out a chair under the door knob, we all sat down on the floor waiting for any bangs and their it was, "Eddie! Guys!" Nina and Fabian yelled, "did you put the scrap book in their Alfie and Jerome?" Amber asked, "yes" they answered, "joy did you lock the windows and everything that can help them escape?" Amber asked Joy, "yeah" she replied, and Mra have you done your part? Playing the music?" Amber questioned, "yes" Mara smiled.

Nina's P.O.V

I saw them push Fabian . "You too?" We both yelled at eachother, then we saw the scrapbook, we looked through once us two got bored, "remember this?" I asked, "yeah, this was after the time when Victor found out about the attic key and then I stood up to you, but turns out everyone stood up to you" he said, "but Alfie ened up getting the punishment" I laughed and soon as ti were laughing, I stopped and realised how close we were to eachother, i realised that our lips were moving closer, i stared at his blue sparkeling eyes until our lips were together, we were kissing, "I'm sorry" We both said and laughed but we kissed again then parted. The door opened and we saw everyone claping and cheering, "wow we were this annoying" I mumbled to my self, "they wanted us to get baxk to gther this badly?".

Third Person's P.O.V

Now you see the story of the Anubis kids, maybe to of them had a big problem but this shows how much everyone of them cares formeachother and how much the two young kids loved eachother, but just remember, If you love it let ir go for a while, if it comes back it's your, if is dosent, it was never meant to be.

* * *

**Hello**

**SUP**

**It's 1:35am and I am posting this, review please and I will make more one shots! Thanx for reading! Bye and review oh and Nina's dress is on profile! bye!**


	2. NOTE FROM AUTHOR

**Hello Guys,**

**If you want another short stroy just review who you want it to be about, for e.g: Peddie, Amfie, anything. It could also be a different way of the letter Nina wrote or it could be... About Victor leaving, anything just review and please read my other multi- story**

**Thanx, Review**


End file.
